Smile with Me, Gempa
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: [1/? Shot] HaliGem slight TauAi... Permasalahan ini mengubah kehidupan Gempa yang dulunya terang menjadi gelap. Tak ada kehidupan didalam dirinya. Sampai akhirnya, Halilintar datang dan mengubah kehidupannya. Bukan hanya kehidupan keluarganya namun juga perasaannya. "Aku lebih menyukaimu saat tersenyum, Gempa." "Ya, aku tau, Hali." Warn:Bad summary, sho-ai, Ooc, Typos, Posesif!Hali


Apa itu arti kehidupan? Apa itu arti mimpi? Apa itu arti kesenangan? Aku tidak pernah tau. Kulihat orang-orang yang bersenang-senang sembari tertawa lebar seperti melepas beban yang mereka tumpuk sebelumnya. Seperti itukah rasanya bersenang-senang? Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya? Untuk sekarang aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang? Tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Ah... Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum, atau memang aku tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku menyukai diriku ini atau mungkin... Tidak. Terkadang aku berfikir, seperti apa rasanya mempunyai teman? Aku menginginkannya. Seorang teman yang mampu mengubahku. Mengubah kepribadianku menjadi lebih baik. Bisakah?

•Gempa.B

.

.

.

.

.  
Smile with me, Gempa  
[1/? Shot]  
Boboiboy © Animonsta  
Rated: T  
Pair: Halilintar.B x Gempa.B  
Warning: OOC, typos, sho-ai a.k.a boys love a.k.a yaoi!

.

.

.

.

.

Surai hitam bermata gold itu, kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya. Sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal di kota itu. Ia diterima dengan mudah karena hasil rapor nya yang sangat sempurna. Padahal, untuk mendaftar sekolah itu sangatlah sulit namun, tidak baginya. Ia adalah Gempa.

Gempa adalah pemuda yang cerdas dan berpendidikan tinggi. Ia bahkan sudah mempunyai banyak penghargaan dirumahnya. Namun, ia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang datar dan dingin. Sikapnya sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya bahkan, ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekelasnya. Dengan sikapnya itulah ia tidak mempunyai teman, semua orang mengacuhkan dan menganggapnya tidak ada, ia sendirian. Gempa sama sekali tidak peduli walau sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian, tetapi ia pendam semua perasaannya itu.

Gempa berjalan memasuki kelasnya lalu duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Ia tidak terlalu suka duduk di depan yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku berharap ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." Batinnya tidak bersemangat. Ia menatap ke luar jendela tanpa ekspresi. Tak disadarinya bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Aku akan duduk disini." Ucapnya dengan penuturan nada yang datar dan mencekat. Gempa yang menyadari hal itu, segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berjaket hitam kilatan merah duduk disampingnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu datar seperti dirinya namun sulit di deskripsikan. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan menawan. Iris merah darah itu sangat indah dan menakjubkan.

Gempa menatap pemuda itu lalu mengangguk. "Terserah." Ucap Gempa dengan ketus lalu memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Keheningan itu tercipta begitu lama sampai bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Suasana kantin sekolah ini sangat ramai. Wajar saja, ini adalah waktunya murid-murid beristirahat. Di antar salah satu meja kantin di belakang dekat pintu keluar, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang asik berbincang. Yang satu memakai jaket berwarna biru langit, dan yang lainnya berwarna hitam perpaduan merah kilat.

"Pemuda yang duduk disamping mu itu siapa, Hali?" Ucap seseorang beriris biru sama seperti jaketnya. Ia menatap temannya sejak sekolah menengah pertama-Halilintar dengan pandangan datar. Halilintar mendengus tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak mengetahui namanya dan aku tidak peduli. Dia cuek sekali dan tidak berperasaan." Ucap Halilintar tak kalah datar. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya, Air? Tidak biasanya." Halilintar menyerit kebingungan.

Air menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa mengenalnya tapi aku tidak ingat."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya, aku tau itu."

"Tapi... Sepertinya aku sedikit penasaran tentangnya." Gumam Halilintar acuh namun masih terdengar oleh Air.

"Hoo.. Aku tak mengira kau akan tertarik dengan seseorang. Kau menyukainya, ya?" Air menyeringai kecil, menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan mengejek. Halilintar mendengus kesal dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Gezz, mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku ini normal, kau tau kan." Air terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban Halilintar.

"Maaf Hali, aku meragukan hal itu," Halilintar mendelik tajam pada Air. "Tapi menurutku, dia cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kau cocok dengannya." Halilintar seketika bungkam, Air tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"... Dia memang cukup manis." Gumam Halilintar dengan suara yang sangat kecil agar tak terdengar.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Air tidak  
mendengar jelas gumamannya. Halilintar bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Jika kau penasaran tentangnya, kenapa tidak bertanya secara langsung? Itu lebih baik kan?" Ucap Air berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menatap Halilintar yang masih diam tak berkutik.

"..."

"Jika sudah mendapatkan sesuatu, beritau juga padaku ya." Ucap Air datar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih diam dan tampak berfikir.

"Bertanya langsung padanya, hee.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Gempa kini sedang menikmati waktunya membaca buku di kelas sendirian. Suasana nya begitu sunyi dan tentram, benar-benar menyenangkan. Namun seperti nya keadaan itu tidak bertahan begitu lama. Seseorang memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke arahnya, ia adalah pemuda sebangkunya, Halilintar. Gempa acuh saja, mengabaikan keberadaan Halilintar seakan tidak ada. Halilintar tetap berjalan tenang menuju tempatnya dan duduk di bangku nya lalu memperhatikan Gempa yang sedang membaca sambil bertompang dagu. Terus saja ia memperhatikan dengan wajah datarnya mengabaikan Gempa yang mulai risih atas perlakuannya. Gempa menghela nafas lalu menutup buku bacaannya dan membalas tatapan Halilintar dengan tajam dan sinis.

"Apa maumu?" Desis Gempa masih menatap tajam Halilintar.

Halilintar menyerit bingung, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, huh? Aneh." Ucap Halilintar dengan tenang dan masih tetap memandang pemuda di depannya ini dengan seksama. Raut wajah Gempa terlihat kesal mendengar pelontaran kata-kata Halilintar sekaligus risih karena dipandangi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku? Itu membuatku risih." Balas Gempa dengan tatapan dingin dan merendahkan. Halilintar menyeringai lebar dan membalas tatapan Gempa lebih tajam dan mencekat. Ia juga tak mau kalah.

"Ternyata kau bisa risih juga ya, aku kira kau itu manusia pendiam yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Ternyata aku salah. Nyata nya kau masih peduli juga. Aku terkesan." Ucap Halilintar mencoba memancing emosi Gempa. Ia masih mempertahankan seringainya.

Gempa menggertakan giginya kesal. Pemuda di depannya ini memang menyebalkan. "Diam kau! Jangan mencampuri urusan hidupku. Kau ini bukan siapa-siapa." Seru Gempa dengan penuh emosi. Gempa memang sangat tidak menyukai orang yang berani mengatur dan mencampuri urusan hidupnya. Ia sangat membencinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Lupakan hal tadi, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja. Jangan terbawa emosi." Balas Halilintar dengan tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Gempa. Hal ini membuat Gempa menatap Halilintar tidak percaya. Jujur saja, kini Gempa terkejut atas perlakuan Halilintar.

"K-kenapa? Untuk a-apa?" Ucapan Gempa bergetar seakan menahan keterkejutan. Wajahnya tetap datar namun tersirat kebingungan. Ini jarang terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apa itu salah? Lagipula, aku sedang belajar untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan orang sekelilingku. Dulu, aku ini sangat tertutup dan sama sepertimu." Ucap Halilintar tetap mempertahankan ulurannya.

Gempa terdiam sejenak memandang dengan Halilintar yang terulur. Ia tertegun atas perkataan Halilintar. Permintaannya terpenuhikah? Atau ini hanya main-main saja? Dengan gugup, Gempa menerima uluran Halilintar.

"Cih! Jangan berharap aku akan mempercayaimu begitu saja." Ucap Gempa dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak menjamin hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Halilintar." Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang datar. Tatapan matanya masih tetap dingin dan mencekat sampai akhirnya, ia melepas uluran itu.

"Namaku Gempa." Ucap Gempa dengan singkat. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang baru saja bertemu. Teman huh? Hal itu seperti sesuatu yang tabu bagi Gempa. Apakah mereka benar-benar berteman saat ini? Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Air yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor dengan Halilintar di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa disebut berhasil, tapi aku sudah berusaha. Dia aneh." Balas Halilintar. Air menatap nya geli.

"Bukankah kau sama anehnya? Kau hampir mirip dengannya." Ucap Air tenang. Halilintar memukul bahu Air cukup keras.

"Ughh! Apa-apaan kau ini, Hali!" Air menatap Halilintar kesal. Pihak yang bersangkutan hanya mengacuhkannya saja, merasa tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak begitu, bodoh. Itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah berubah. Walau belum sepenuhnya." Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang menekan. Air menghela nafas lelah.

"Terserah kau saja," Air menatap Halilintar lalu berfikir, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya.

"Gempa. Namanya Gempa." Ucap Halilintar. Air mengangguk dalam diam. "Begitu ya." Gumam Air.

Halilintar tampak bingung saat melihat Air kini seperti sedang berfikir. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Kau kenapa, Air?"

"Tidak, hanya saja nama itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Sial!" Gerutu Air dengan kesal. Halilintar terdiam dan tetap berjalan. Kini mereka hampir sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah, dan di sadari mereka bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri menunggu didepan gerbang itu. Dan di saat itulah Air membelakakan matanya terkejut.

"I-itu...T-Ta..." Suara Air bergetar dan gugup. Halilintar bertambah bingung, kenapa dengan orang itu?

"Air kau kena-"

"T-Taufan!" Air berlari dengan kencang menuju gerbang lalu menghampiri nya dan memeluk orang itu erat. Halilintar berlari untuk menyusul. Pihak yang dipeluk pun awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Air.

"Air? Kau benar Air, kan? Wahh! Sudah lama sekali ya." Ucap nya tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ini aku, Taufan!" Seru Air dengan kesal. Setelah Halilintar datang, mereka pun melepas pelukannya. Halilintar menghampiri Air dan memukul kepalanya keras. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Air? Aku butuh penjelasan." Ucap Halilintar dingin dan terlihat muram. Berlari meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan? Cih! Itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Halilintar.

"Aduh! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit saat bertanya, Hali?!" Ucap Air sangat kesal. Namun Halilintar. Hanya menatap nya tajam.

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Air menghela nafas panjang. Halilintar ini seperti anak kecil saja, marah karena hal sepele seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, sudah dimaklumi karena dasarnya, Halilintar memang orang yang cukup posesif dan overprotective pada sesuatu yang di sayanginya bahkan pada temannya sendiri. Ini bukan berarti Halilintar menyukai Air, tapi hanya sebuah kasih sayang sebagai seorang teman saja.

"Tapi mungkin kau bisa belajar untuk menjadi lebih lembut kan? Air juga kan temanmu." Ucap seseorang yang berada disampingnya Air. Halilintar menatap nya tajam penuh selidik.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Halilintar masih dengan aura yang suram.

"Bukankah Air sudah memanggil namaku sebelumnya? Namaku Taufan, Ha-Ha...Hal-"

"Halilintar. Namaku Halilintar tapi panggil saja Hali." Ucap nya dengan ketus. Taufan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ok! Salam kenal, Hali! Aku adalah teman baik Air sejak sekolah dasar hehehe... Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya." Ucap Taufan dengan semangat. Halilintar mendengus.

"Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini, Taufan? Kau seperti sedang menunggu seseorang." Tanya Air. Seketika raut wajah Taufan berubah sedih namun ia tetap tersenyum kecil. Halilintar menautkan alisnya bingung melihat reaksi Taufan. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Aku... Ingin menjemput Gempa saja." Ucap Taufan tersenyum miris. Setelah mendengar kata 'Gempa', Halilintar dan Air langsung terkejut. Namun Halilintar merasa ada yang janggal dari ucapan Taufan selain kata 'Gempa' tersebut.

"Ingin menjemput Gempa? Apa maksud dari kata 'ingin' yang kau ucapkan itu, huh? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Gempa, Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar datar dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh selidik. Taufan tetap saja mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sudah hampir 8 tahun kami berpisah. Soal hubungan ku dengannya itu... Kau bisa bertanya pada Air." Ucap Taufan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan lalu menatap Air dengan harap. Halilintar pun menatap Air dengan tajam meminta penjelasan. Air yang terkejut pun membalas tatapan Taufan tak percaya.

"Tunggu Taufan, jangan bilang Gempa yang kau maksud itu adalah Gempa yang sering bermain denganku dulu! Gempa yang riang dan ceria itu?!" Ucap Air tak percaya. Ini mustahil.

Taufan tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk, "Ya Air." Air menggelengkan kepala nya tidak percaya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Halilintar yang tidak mengerti perkataan mereka, merasa kesal.

"Hei! Jawab aku, apa hubunganmu dengan Gempa, Taufan?! Dan apa maksud dari percakapan kalian itu?! Jangan membuatku penasaran dan kesal." Seru Halilintar menatap tajam keduanya. Ia semakin bingung sekarang.

"Aku adalah kakak dari Gempa." Ucap Taufan dengan lantang. Halilintar sedikit terkejut mendengar nya.

"Kakaknya kau bilang?"

"Tepatnya kakak yang bodoh dan tak bertanggung jawab." Jawab Taufan dengan nada yang dipenuhi oleh penyesalan. Air masih terdiam. Halilintar bertambah bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar. Taufan menghela nafas, ia melirik Air.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Air setelah ini." Ucap Taufan tersenyum lebar pada Halilintar. Air menatap Taufan dengan bingung.

"Huh? Kena-"

"Kak Taufan?" Ucapan Halilintar terpotong karena kedatangan sosok Gempa yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya dikantor guru. Ia menatap tajam dan dingin kakaknya itu. Taufan hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi walau itu adalah senyuman palsu.

"Hai Gempa, sudah lama ya tidak berjumpa." Ucap Taufan tersenyum. Gempa mendengus geli.

"Ada perlu apa kak Taufan kembali dan bertemu denganku? Bukankah kehidupan mu di Australia lebih menyenangkan dari pada kembali ke sini? Pulanglah." Ucap Gempa dengan nada yang sarkastik. Senyuman Taufan pun seketika memudar.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, Gempa. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Lirih Taufan menatap Gempa lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, kak. Aku membencimu." Seru Gempa lantang disertai nada yang penuh dengan kebencian. Taufan membelakakan matanya tak percaya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti, Gempa. Kumohon jangan membenciku." Taufan berusaha memegang pundak Gempa namun segera, Gempa menepisnya. Wajahnya bertambah datar dan dingin, seakan sudah tidak ada kehidupan didalam dirinya.

"Aku-" belum selesai Gempa berbicara, Halilintar sudah memukul kepalanya keras disertai perasaan kesal. Gempa pun memandang nya tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!"

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri! Walau aku tidak tau permasalahan yang terjadi, setidaknya bersikaplah lebih baik padanya!" Seru Halilintar disertai amarah. Tak segan, Gempa menarik kerah seragam Halilintar kasar dan memandang nya dengan tatapan benci.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang kami, hah?! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusan hidupku?!" Teriak Gempa di depan wajah Halilintar.

Halilintar membalas tatapan Gempa datar namun tetap tenang. Ia melepas cengkraman Gempa pada kerah nya. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang menonton mereka. "Aku bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah disini." Ucapnya. Gempa semakin kesal setelahnya.

"Apa maks-"

"Masalah yang bersangkutan dengan teman-temanku." Ucap Halilintar memotong ucapan Gempa.

"T-teman, huh? Kukira itu hanya candaan semata tapi kau-"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda akan hal ini." Ucap Halilintar tetap datar dan tenang. Gempa seketika bungkam.

"Ini semua bukankah sepenuhnya kesalahan Taufan. Biarkanlah ia menjelaskan semuanya, Gempa." Air akhirnya membuka suara nya. Gempa menundukan kepala nya, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Gempa berlari meninggalkan yang lainnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menangis tak berani memandang ke belakangnya. Masalah ini terlalu rumit untuknya. Dendam nya sudah sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Halilintar menatap tajam Taufan dan Air. Ia menarik mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan. "Kita mau kemana, Hali?" Tanya Air mencoba berontak namun tak bisa.

"Ke rumahku. Aku menuntut penjelasan dari kalian."

=To Be Continue=

A/N: HELL! Kenapa malah jadi buat yang baru!/ ya walau cuma beberapa shot saja... maafkan aku minna-san karena buat yang baru dan belum update fic sebelumnya hahahaha... dan kemungkinan baru bisa update cerita lagi saat aku selesai ujian nasional artinya saat bulan juni T^T maaf sekali lagi *Bow*... well sebenarnya ini pun saran dari **adindasafitri50** walau aku tidak tau pair apa yang ia mau... thanks ya sarannya dan maaf jika tidak sesuai selera anda/pls ...ok segini saja dulu ya semua! Thanks yang sudah mau me-support ^^ see you next time!

-Mind To Review

®Yukine Machiato


End file.
